The Promise
by DawnCat2476
Summary: Ceri and her sister have fled to Calormen after the murder of their parents. When they are kidnapped by Calormene slave traders though, are all of Ceri's chances for a new start destroyed, or will a certain King be able to change her Fate? Most importantly, will she stay true to her promises? King Peter- O/C Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello there! This is my new Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction! I really hope you enjoy it, just remember to drop a review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters, locations or names which you recognise belong to me! All honours and the greatest respect to CS Lewis.

**The Promise- Prologue**

The air shimmered from the heat and as we trudged along the road, I could feel the sweat trickling down my back. Letting go of my sister's hand, I wiped my sweaty palm on the fabric of my dress and then pushed my damp hair from my face.

"I'm tired" she moaned as I took her hand in mine again and pulled her along, not bothering to acknowledge her.

"Ceri!" she said indignantly, tugging at my arm.

"Tara, come on!"

"But I'm tired! Can't we sit down for a little bit?"

"No Tara" I responded; "we need to get to the gates before nightfall."

"Please Ceri" she whimpered, beginning to cry; "I'm so tired!"

Sighing, I led her off the road to a patch of shrubs clustered around a large cypress tree. We sat with our backs to the trunk, sheltered from the sweltering sun by the foliage and protected from unfriendly eyes by the shrubs. We drank from my water skin and after we had both quenched our thirst, I began to nod off.

**oOo**

I woke to the feel of a cool breeze caressing my face and my surroundings painted an inky black.

"Oh no!" I whispered horrified and shook Tara awake; "We need to go Tara!"

I got up and pulled her to her feet. I felt like slapping myself, for my stupidity. The chances now of getting safely to the city gates were next to none and even if we did, they would have been locked hours ago at sunset.

"Oh Tara" I said quietly; "what have I done?"

By this time, the slave traders would be everywhere, scouring the surrounding area for any unlucky traveller stupid enough to travel by the light of the moon. They liked to travel at night, so as to avoid the daytime heat.

We kept of the road as we walked, picking our way through the undergrowth. I felt as if a thousand eyes were watching us and once again, fear took refuge in my heart.

I could feel Tara lagging behind, her feet dragging on the uneven ground.

"Tara!" I hissed; "Tara, come on!"

That's when she began to cry; loud sobs that seemed to echo through the night air. I clamped my hand over her mouth, picked her up in my arms and began to run. They had heard us though, I could see the shapes of five horses coming towards us and deep in my heart, I knew there was no chance of escape.

I came to a halt and put Tara back on the ground. Kneeling down in front of her, I hugged her and let her sob in my arms. From behind me I could hear the sound of the horses and the jeering voices of the slave traders as they approached us.

"Be brave for me Tara" I whispered into her ear and stood up, standing proudly, with a look of defiance on my face as we faced the Calormenes.

"What have we got here?" one of them sneered.

"If you would be so kind as to move to one side" I said; "my sister and I will be on our way!"

The sound of their laughter echoed through the night and fear clenched at my heart.

"Looks like we found ourselves a fox!" jeered another in a heavily- accented voice and dismounted his horse.

He walked over to me, watching me with hawk-like eyes as if I were his prey.

"Take the young one and throw her in the cart, I want to have a word with this young beauty here." He said silkily, stroking my abdomen.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as Tara was ripped away from me; "Give her back!"

Tara screamed as they carried her off into the darkness and I tried to go after her, but the slave trader grabbed me by the arm and pressed himself up against me.

"They won't hurt her" he said grabbing me by the chin and forcing me to look at him; "they're just giving us a bit of privacy!"

He pressed his lips down onto mine and stroked my body from hip to chest. Gagging with repulsion as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, I bit down hard, causing him to cry out.

"You bitch!" he screamed as blood dripped from his mouth and he slapped me across the face.

Falling to the ground, he held me down with one hand and began to untie his breeches with the other.

"Oh yes!" he panted as he pulled up my skirt; "you're just what I need! A little virgin bitch to keep me satisfied!"

"Rabdan!" said another of the slave traders approaching us uncertainly; "If the girl is a virgin, then you better keep her that way! You know they'll pay more for her if her maidenhead is intact!"

I let out a strangled scream, earning myself another slap to the face. What was going to happen to me? To Tara? They got me on my feet and dragged me over to the cart which stood a little way off from where I had been abused by the man, Rabdan.

Tara was curled up in a corner of the cart, surrounded by a dozen other people who looked at me with frightened eyes, as I was shoved onto the vehicle. My whole body was trembling and the impulse to retch kept coming, when my mind wandered back to the Calormene's treatment towards me. Despite this, I put on a brave face and picked my way over to my sister.

"Ceri!" she cried and launched herself at me; "I thought you had left me behind!"

"I would never do that!" I choked, my voice cracking with emotion. I knew I couldn't promise her anything. I had no idea what tomorrow would bring and yet the thought of my seven year old sister worrying, was something that I couldn't stand; so I lied.

"I promise you Tara, that I will never leave you!

"I want to go home" she mumbled, cuddling up to me; "I want Mama and Papa!"

"So do I Tara" I responded; "So do I."

**Author's Note:** I really hope you enjoy this! I've missed writing Fanfiction and all I'm asking of you to tell me what you think; I would really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 1-1

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy and remember to leave a review! This chapter will be from Peter's point of view.

Also just to let you know of the ages of our characters.

Peter: 20 years old

Ceri (dwen): 18 years old

Tara: 7 years old

Lucy: 16 years old

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters, locations or names which you recognise belong to me! All honours and the greatest respect to CS Lewis.

**The Promise- Chapter 1**

"My King!" called out the Captain of the ship, knocking on my cabin door; "land has been sighted! The city of Tashbaan is ahead!"

I rose from my bunk, rubbing my eyes so as to get rid of the sleep that had taken refuge there over the night.

Leaving the cabin, I looked up to find the sky was overcast and gloomy. Despite this, Lucy's face was like a ray of sunshine.

"Peter!" she bubbled, gesturing for me to join her on the forecastle deck.

"Morning Lu" I said smiling.

"Oh Peter! I thought you were never going to wake and to think you would have missed that view!"

She leaned over the prow and pointed towards the distance where the city was looming closer and closer. Tashbaan truly did look magnificent from a distance, with its golden domes, sprawling gardens and palaces, but unlike Lucy I could never get excited about our visits.

"What's wrong?" she asked, scrutinising me with her bright blue eyes.

"Nothing" I lied; "I just haven't quite woken up yet."

"You know" she snapped, her eyes flashing with irritation; "it would be nice if you realised that I am not a child anymore and treated me as your equal! By Aslan's Name Peter, I am just as much a queen as you are a king and I wish you would respect that!"

She turned to leave, but I grabbed hold of her arm before she could go far.

"I'm sorry Lu" I said wearily; "I just- I just don't like coming here. There's something off about this city and I can't quite put my finger on it!"

Lucy's face softened and she took my hand and held it close.

"We're rulers of Narnia Peter, not the world. No matter how hard we try, we can't get rid of every evil in this world! We just have to try to make things better for our own country and hope for the best for the others. Calormen has many faults, but it also has many beauties that even our own dear Narnia cannot reach!"

"You are right of course!" I agreed.

"Try not to let it worry you" she chided; "and Peter, go and clean up, you smell!"

**oOo**

We came ashore in small groups of fours and fives, with myself and Lucy leading the way. The sun had managed to break through the thick layer of clouds and was shining down on us with renewed fervour.

"Blast this heat!" complained Lucy and swept her auburn hair over her shoulder.

I knew how she felt, I myself had begun to perspire and around me I could see the crew panting and puffing as we made our way up the steep hill to where Tisroc's son was waiting for us.

He was surrounded by a large group of slaves advisors. What drew the eye though was the cluster of young women that clung to him, clad in revealing, brightly- coloured clothes and jewels.

"Welcome Narnian friends!" he greeted holding out his arms; "I welcome you warmly to the great city of Tashbaan! Tash himself has blessed this visit!"

"We are most grateful for your kind invitation. We would like to thank the Tisroc in person for his kindness." I said dutifully, taking on the role of King Peter the Magnificent.

"The Tisroc (may He live forever) is currently attending a meeting with the lords of the surrounding areas, who have arrived in Tashbaan for the great feast! These litters here have been provided to transport Queen Lucy to the palace. You my King, may ride beside me on horseback."

"Oh I would much rather join you on horseback!" piped up Lucy

"My Queen" Prince Rabdesh responded, bowing his head respectfully towards her; "It would be neither safe nor appropriate for you to join us. There are many unseemly types in Tashbaan, who I would not wish for you to encounter. Please, heed my words and ride in the litter."

I could see my sister was ready to protest, but I nudged her discreetly in the ribs and gave her a warning look.

"Very well" she agreed, picking up her skirts and making her way over to the waiting litter.

Prince Rabdesh rushed to her side and helped her up the steep steps of the litter.

"I am sorry my Queen, but it is for your own safety."

**oOo**

The Great Palace of Tashbaan was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever set my eyes upon. The gardens were immense, with tropical plants and trees spreading out endlessly, only interrupted now and then by an extravagant water feature.

The building itself took my breath away. Gold was the ruling feature, gracing the great domes, the walls and the furnishings. The rooms were bright and airy, with magnificent views of the surrounding city and the Great River form which we had arrived.

There was a soft knock on the door of my chambers and Lucy entered. She had swapped her Narnian gown for breeches and a loose blouse.

"Leave us" she instructed the Calormen servants that had been appointed to me.

"I don't know whether your garb will be acceptable here Lu"

She shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to the balcony and leant over it, staring down at the sprawling city.

"What is it?" I asked, joining her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"I feel very strange, like I'm being watched"

"We're safe here Lu"

"But you're the one that said that you don't trust this place!" she pointed out, turning to look at me with wide eyes.

"If this is about the ride up to the Palace, then I would think about it. You know how Calormenes are towards women and we have to respect that"

"I know, it's just I feel so small and unimportant; almost trapped!"

"Well I for one" I said kissing her lightly on the forehead; "am desperate to get out and explore!"

"But we've seen Tashbaan dozens of times!"

"Yes" I agreed; "but I want to see the real Tashbaan! The markets, the hustle and bustle of the city; everything!"

**oOo**

An hour later, my wish had become reality and we were walking through the old town, with Prince Rabdesh as our guide. His reluctance to let us walk unprotected round the city, led us to arrive at a compromise, with a group of soldiers guarding our party.

I was walking side by side by the Captain of our ship, having a very interesting conversation about various sea battles that had taken place over the years. As Captain Castor was explaining a rather complex battle tactic, I let my eyes wander over the other member of our party. I was shocked to find Lucy walking with Prince Rabdesh. It seemed they were having a very animated conversation, as her eyes were shining bright with enthusiasm and she was making fast gestures with her hands. The prince's face had been graced with a smile and now and then he would remark on something she said.

Almost at once though, Lucy stopped talking and she came to a sudden halt, her eyes wide with fear.

"Peter!" she called and rushed to my side; "Look Peter!"

I looked towards where she was pointing and immediately understood her horror. Not ten steps away, a slave market was taking place. At least a dozen slaves were set on a podium; their clothes dirty and ragged, their faces gaunt and malnourished and their expressions, their expressions were ones of complete surrender.  
"Oh Aslan!" gasped Lucy suddenly; "Peter what are they doing?"  
A little further off, a cart had arrived and more slaves were ushered out. Last, came out a young woman who was clutching the hand of a young girl. The moment she stepped onto the ground, the young girl was ripped away from her.  
"Tara!" I heard her scream; "No! Tara!"  
A knife was put through the child's chest and the young woman began to scream and weep. She rushed over to the body of the young girl and cradled it in her arms, covering herself in the blood of the child.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy slap Prince Rabdesh around the face as he tried to stop her from running to the aid of the woman.  
"She's a Narnian you swine!" she sobbed  
Looking again at the woman, I knew Lucy was right. Her complexion and hair was fair. Even her garb, which was covered in blood and grime was distinctly Narnian.  
Ignoring Prince Rabdesh's protests, Lucy and I rushed over to the weeping figure.  
"Get away!" she cried when she saw us; "I won't let you take her from me!"  
The child was dead, that was sure. An angry spark lit itself inside me and I drew my sword, rounding on the nearest slave trader.  
"On your knees filth!"  
"Milord!" he quivered; "I beg of you! I was only doing my job! We had no use of the girl she was too young! No one would have bought her!"  
I lifted my sword above my head, rage bubbling inside me, my vision red. I was about to bring the sword down, when Lucy stayed my hand.  
"Leave him Peter! He has done no wrong!" she cried; "There is no law against slavery in Calormen!"  
I looked at the woman at my feet, her eyes wide with the realisation of who I was. She clutched the young girl's limp body to her chest and her breathing was laboured with grief.  
"I will buy the woman!" I said suddenly, turning to the slave trader.  
"The market has no yet begun Milord!" he replied greasily  
"You will do as His Majesty bids!" said Prince Rabdesh suddenly, approaching and causing the surrounding crowds to drop to their knees.  
"My Prince I did not realise!" said the slave trader.  
"Spare me your excuses!" Rabdesh spat; "Do as His Majesty says.  
The ropes around the woman's waist were cut and she was heaved to her feet.  
"Take your hands off her!" Lucy hissed.  
Soon enough the crowds began to disperse and the slave traders left after their payment had been given to them. The poor woman was sitting amongst the filth on the road again, with the child's head on her lap. Tears were streaming down her face and she seemed to be singing to her softly as she stroked her hair.  
"What's her name?" Lucy asked softly, crouching down next to the woman.  
"Tara"  
"And your name" Lucy continued.  
"Ceridwen"


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello again! This chapter will be from Ceri's point of view again! Chapter Two is up and I can't wait for you to tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Peter: 20 years old

Ceri (dwen): 18 years old

Lucy: 16 years old

P.S. A great piece of music to listen to while reading this chapter is "The Tour" from the Catching Fire soundtrack; especially in the garden scene! I think it really helps get the mood across!

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters, locations or names which you recognise belong to me! All honours and the greatest respect to CS Lewis.

**Chapter 2**

My body felt numb. There was no pain, no grief; nothing. Holding Tara in my arms was a comfort and I felt almost liberated knowing I was free of the Calormenes again.  
"We're safe now Tara" I whispered softly stroking her hair.  
My thoughts were interrupted then by the man and woman I now recognised to be King Peter and Queen Lucy of Narnia. Such a vivid reminder of home, caused a lump to form in my throat and tears to come to my eyes.  
"Shall I take her?" he asked taking my sister's hand in his own.  
I nodded my consent and he lifted her up in his arms. Queen Lucy came to stand beside me as I watched my sister being carried away.  
"Your daughter was beautiful" she said.  
"She was my sister" I responded and bit back a sob. I would not let them see me cry again, I would not show them weakness.  
"You're free now Ceridwen!" assured Lucy, taking my hand; "I have no idea how you came to be in Calormen, but I promise you, as soon as we conclude our business here we will escort you back to Narnia!"  
"You are very kind" I replied; "but I would sooner see my sister buried and then make my own way! There is nothing for me in Narnia!"  
"I insist! We will look after you now!"

**oOo**

King Peter carried Tara all the way up to Tash's temple. There, a pyre was built for her and I watched in the fading light as my sister became a flaming torch. Long after sundown and after the King and Queen had taken their leave, I stayed by the pyre and watched as it slowly became a pile of ash on the ground. Only then did I let the tears come. The tears came like the never-ending rain of Ettinsmoor and I thought they would never stop.  
I cried for Tara and I cried for home, I cried for my mother and father and I cried for myself. For myself, who had nobody left in this world to love or cherish, nobody to have for company, nobody to protect. Tara had been the person who had given meaning to my life again, who had given me something to fight for and now, even she was gone; leaving me perfectly alone.  
"May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way. To guide you and keep you safe from all harm." I sang the words softly and imagined Tara with her head on my knees as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
"That was beautiful." I turned abruptly, to see King Peter standing behind me.  
"My King! I did not realise you were there!"  
"Don't worry" he hesitated; "I'm so sorry Ceridwen, we- we should have stopped it from happening!"  
"But you didn't Your Majesty! I will not blame you for something that you couldn't have prevented!"  
"How can you be so calm?"  
"She is dead and it was Aslan's Will for her to be so!"  
"May I join you?" he asked, pointing to where I was sitting.  
I nodded and he joined me on the ground, looking out at the city. The sky had turned an inky blue and millions of stars had begun their work of lighting the night sky.  
"Where I come from, we never saw stars like this" King Peter said and shook his head sadly.  
"What was your world like?"  
"Different. When my siblings and I left, there was a war; bigger than anything which has been seen here. There was so much pain and destruction, Narnia was like paradise when we arrived!"  
"Don't you miss it?"  
"Sometimes. Don't you miss your home?"  
I shook my head and tilted my head up to look at the sky.  
"I have no home!"  
"What about Narnia?"  
"Narnia stopped being my home the moment my parents were murdered and I was forced to flee with Tara."  
"I'm sorry Ceridwen, I had no idea!"  
"Call me Ceri, I haven't been called Ceridwen since- well I haven't been called that in a long time!"  
"Then call me Peter" he countered and offered me a smile; "Will you stay with us Ceri?"  
I returned his smile easily, "I'll stay with you, but only because it's the least I can do after all you've done for me My King, but when you return to Narnia, I'm afraid I will not be coming with you. I am truly sorry, but I cannot return!"  
He nodded his head and offered me his arm. I took it and he helped me to my feet and led me towards the Tisroc's Palace.  
"You'll be staying with Lucy tonight. I hope that's not a problem!"  
"It is the greatest honour My- "  
"Peter, please!"  
He led me through the corridors and stopped outside a pair of tall doors. He offered me a small smile and a bow before turning and walking down the corridor.  
I stared after him a while, my heart fluttering in my chest, before facing the door and knocking softly.  
"Ceridwen!" Lucy cried when she saw her standing outside her door.  
"Ceri please" I countered, smiling at her.  
"How are you?"  
I shrugged, my heart dropping a few inches in my chest. Lucy took me by the hand and led me into her room.  
"You'll be sleeping with me tonight Ceri, I hope that's ok!"  
"I can't thank you enough your Majesty!"  
"How are you?" she asked, her sweet face gazing at me in earnest.  
"I have been better, but time heals all wounds!"  
"If only there was something we could do to help you!"  
"You have been helping me and I cannot thank you enough. You freed me from slavery and took me in as if I were your equal! You have no idea how much in gratitude I am to you."  
"Ceridwen" she said suddenly serious; "What we did, freeing you like that, could cause many problems. We really had no right to do any of what we did!"  
"But the slave trader was given the money he wanted!"  
"Yes, but only after we had made a fool of him and threatened his life. No matter how much we want to, we cannot abolish slavery in Calormen, but we can prevent Narnians from being taken as slaves. There will be a council meeting tomorrow, banning this from ever happening again!"  
"And what about the rest of the people? Are they to be left to suffer?"  
"It's out of our hands Ceridwen!"  
"I'm truly sorry Your Majesty, but I find it very hard to believe that there is no way to rid this land of slavery!"  
"Ceridwen!" she called, but I no longer able to stand looking at the pitying expression on her face, ran out of the room.  
My hearts pounded in my chest and tears stained my cheeks as I raced down unknown corridors, searching for a way out, for freedom. I finally found myself in a small garden on the East side of the palace. It was deserted and I collapsed on the grassy ground, sobbing and clutching at my sides.  
"Oh Tara" I sobbed, my heart aching as I thought of my sister's young face; "I promised I would never leave you!"  
Images came to me of her small body, ruined by the wound in her chest, which seeped blood; the staring blue eyes that were so much my father's and the pale skin that had turned milky white. Rage replaced my despair and I knew that I had to have my revenge!  
"I'll kill him" I whispered, before looking up at the bright stars; "And you! You Aslan, you abandoned me! I promised I would never leave her and you let them take her from me! You let her die!"  
I had to get away from this place, but I knew that rushing off into the night to find the slave traders would only get me killed. I had to bide my time and then take my revenge.  
I lay with my back to the grassy ground and my face facing the sky.  
"Goodnight Tara" I said and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This will be from Peter's POV again in this Chapter. I haven't really had much reception for this story, which is a pity, but I'm actually really enjoying just writing it! I would love it if you could drop me a review!

Peter: 20 years old

Ceri (dwen): 18 years old

Lucy: 16 years old

**P.S **For this chapter, the piece of music I've chosen is "Only the beginning of the Adventure" - Harry Gregson Williams and also "When your mind's made up" from the movie soundtrack of Once.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters, locations or names which you recognise belong to me! All honours and the greatest respect to CS Lewis.

**Chapter 3**

Early next morning, the council meeting took place. The Tisroc, Prince Rabdesh, their various advisors, myself and Lucy all came together in one of the many Council Chambers in the Tisroc's Palace.  
"Your Grace" I said as Lucy and I dropped to one knee on the Tisroc's arrival in the chamber.  
"Rise" he commanded; "King Peter, Queen Lucy, I welcome you to Tashbaan, though I had hoped it would be in a more festive fashion that we would have our first meeting!"  
"Many happy returns on your birthday Your Grace"  
"It is not for another week my Queen, but I thank you for your kind words! Now perhaps if you will all be seated, we can get this dreadful meeting over and done with!"  
I glanced over at Lucy hoping for her reassurance, but she had taken her seat and was talking quietly with Prince Rabdesh. Despite the circumstances, I smiled to myself. Had my young, rebellious sister finally fallen for someone?  
The meeting seemed to go on for ever; there were disagreements, heated tempers and loud voices until finally by around midday an agreement was made.  
"So it has been decided then" announced one of the advisors; "a new law will be announced, banning any Narnian from being taken as a slave!"  
There were murmurs of agreement from everyone and I sighed with relief. I could leave this dreadful room now, make sure Ceridwen was ok and relax.  
Everyone slowly filed out of the room and I joined Lucy and Prince Rabdesh as they walked towards our wing of the Palace.  
"If only you could end slavery in Calormen, Rabdesh!" she sighed and I grinned in bemusement at her informal use of his name.  
"My father the Tisroc (May He live forever) would never allow it. We gain too much income as a country from slave trading and it would be a terrible loss to our economy if we did ban it!"  
"But what do you-"  
She was cut short as one of her handmaidens rushed up to her and whispered in her ear.  
"Oh thank goodness!" she said, relief flooding her face; "Thank you!"  
"What's wrong?" I questioned  
"I meant to tell you" she replied sheepishly  
"Tell me what?" I growled  
"Perhaps I should go" stated the Prince, looking from me to Lucy  
"No, please stay Your Highness" I returned; "this won't take long!"  
"Ceridwen went missing last night"  
"What?"  
"We were having a discussion and she got upset, so she ran off and they only just found her this morning!"  
"Why didn't you go after her?" I barked  
"Because, well because I thought that if I were in her place, I'd just want to be left alone; I wouldn't want anyone bothering me"  
"I'm going to see if she's alright" I said softly and bowed to both the Prince and my sister before walking off.  
I arrived at my sister's chambers and knocked softly. When no answer came, I pushed the door- handle and walked in, scanning the room before me. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. The filthy, unkempt rag we had saved only yesterday was gone. In her place was a young woman, wearing a simple dress of dark green, with her auburn hair tumbling down her back as she sat on the balcony, gazing out at the view.  
"Ceridwen" I said to her and she turned her hazel eyes flashing in the sunlight.  
"Hello" she said calmly, rising from the seat she had been perching on.  
"Hello" I repeated, feeling suddenly very hot and flustered; "Lucy said- would you care to accompany me on a stroll?"  
She nodded briefly and I offered her my arm which she took rather hesitantly. I led her down corridors, until we finally reached the main gardens that were bathed in sunlight.  
"Thank goodness we came here in the spring" I chatted; "We wouldn't have been able to enjoy the gardens if it were any warmer."  
She didn't reply. Despite her calm demure, her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere, not with me.  
"You look lovely" I commented.  
"Thank you Your Majesty" she replied, her cheeks turning a pretty pink.  
"I don't want to intrude Ceridwen, but Lucy told me you ran off last night. You shouldn't have, you-"  
"I needed some time alone" she interrupted; "So much has happened in such little time, that I was finding it very difficult to take everything in!"  
"I'm sorry Ceridwen, truly! We never once stopped to think that all this would be overwhelming for you!"  
There was a pause; neither of us spoke, we merely continued to walk through the gardens, taking in the sights and smells around us. Finally we reached a fountain, set in a more confined area and Ceridwen sat down, perching on its edge.  
I gazed at her as she sat on the fountain, tracing her finger over the water causing ripples to break out over the surface.  
"Begging your pardon Your Grace" she said suddenly; "but it seems that you wish to say something"  
I hesitated, suddenly at a loss at what to do. The girl in front of me intrigued me to no end, and I was desperately curious to find out more about her.  
"You intrigue me Ceridwen" I answered, ignoring for the hundredth time that she insisted on calling me by my title; "Though I should not be, I am curious to find out more about you!"  
"It is not the most pleasant of stories"  
"And yet here I am, eager to know more!"  
She pulled her hand from the water and wiped away the wetness on the fabric of her dress. Standing, she turned away from me and pulled her long hair over her shoulder.  
"My father was a poor blacksmith from Archenland." she began; "He had always been intrigued by Narnia, so he travelled there, in the hopes that he would find a better life. Of course, this happened during the reign of the White Witch and he grew so poor, he was near starvation. He found work though, with the White Witch; she seemed to favour him and provided him well with a home and food. By this time though, he had met my mother, a young water naiad and she became pregnant with me. By the time you and your siblings arrived in Narnia, I was eleven years old and my mother was pregnant a second time, with Tara. My father wanted to keep us safe and so he refused to fight for any side. This went unnoticed for quite a time until two years ago, a group of dwarves arrived at our home."  
With this she turned to look at me. Bitterness and anger was etched across her face and she was pulling nervously at her skirts.  
"What did they do Ceridwen?" I urged.  
"They slaughtered my parents" she replied; "They said they were traitors and craven and did not deserve to live. They spared my sister and me, because they said that we were not to blame for the sins of our parents. We were instructed to leave and since then, I have been travelling! I was trying to get to Tashbaan to start a new life, but I was not given the chance!"  
I sat down heavily on the fountain's ledge and drew my hand over my face. I looked up at her and saw she was scrutinising me with fire in her eyes. How could I ever help to heal the wounds that had taken refuge in her heart since her childhood? I was a King, sitting in my palace, while she had been made to leave her home and watch her parents being murdered!  
"Don't!" she spoke harshly, her voice bitter; "Don't you dare pity me!"  
"I'm sorry Ceridwen!"  
The calm façade that had covered her face cracked and tears began to slip down her cheeks. Wiping them away quickly, she gave me one last look before rushing back up to the Tisroc's Palace.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Ceridwen's POV. I have two followers and two reviews now which made me happy, but I'd still like some more….. Never mind I'm enjoying writing this fanfiction!

Peter: 20 years old

Ceri (dwen): 18 years old

Lucy: 16 years old

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters, locations or names which you recognise belong to me! All honours and the greatest respect to CS Lewis.

**Chapter 4**

I had a feeling he would come looking for me and I was right. He found me in Lucy's rooms a few hours later, gathering up the few personal items that I had acquired during my stay in the Tisroc's Palace.  
"You're leaving" it was not a question.  
I nodded, not wanting to look him in the eye, for fear of breaking down again.  
"It's your choice of course" he said simply; "but I do have one question"  
"What is it?"  
"What exactly are you going to do when you leave?"  
"I haven't thought that far ahead!" I responded, suddenly feeling incredibly foolish.  
"Well good luck with that! If you need anything; money, clothes, food, just ask me or Lucy and we'll provide it for you!"  
He was angry with me I realised! And rightly so! They had done everything for me and I had thrown it back in their faces and tried to run away without even saying thank you.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered  
"Saying sorry doesn't make what you're doing right!" he snapped  
I looked down at my feet, I felt like a child being scolded for being naughty.  
"You know!" he barked suddenly; "I came here to tell you that I've just sent a letter to Edmund, so that he can issue a warrant of arrest for those bastard dwarves that killed your parents!"  
My head snapped up and I stared at him in shock. My legs moved of their own accord and without realising it, I had flung my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, as the tears streamed down my face.

**oOo**

All thoughts of revenge vanished from my mind over the next few days. The great birthday ball of the Tisroc was in two days and I watched longingly as all the highborn Lords and Ladies arrived in their fine litters and carriages wearing the finest silks.  
Even Lucy was all aflutter with the preparations and dragged me along to her final dress fitting. I watched in awe as she pranced in front of me in her emerald green gown.  
"You look lovely Lucy!" I admired  
"Doesn't she just!" Peter added from his spot at the back of the dressing room.  
I turned to look at him and he smiled at me dipping his head slightly in acknowledgement.  
Turning back to Lucy, I could feel him staring at me and I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks.  
"It's such a pity you aren't also to the ball Ceridwen!" grumbled Lucy; "it would be much more fun if you were there!"  
"But if I were there I would distract you from your time with Prince Rabdesh!" I teased and grinned widely as I heard Peter laugh loudly with my comment.  
Lucy on the other hand turned bright red which made us laugh even more.  
"You're speaking nonsense!" she snapped  
"Oh I assure you she isn't!" offered Peter and took a seat next to me, his hand ghosting over my arm as he sat down.  
"Prince Rabdesh is a charming man, but that is all!" she protested, stamping her foot on the ground.  
It was at times like this that I realised how young Lucy really was. She was only a girl of sixteen and yet she carried a great weight on her shoulders which had matured her into a woman long before her time. Despite this though, she was still awkward when it came to matters of the heart.  
"Let us not tease her Your Grace!" I said  
Peter huffed in exasperation for the hundredth time at my use of his title and I smiled to myself, finding this behaviour really quite charming.  
"Do you not wish you could come to the ball?" he asked.  
"I should love to!" I said; "but a royal ball is no place for a girl such as me!"  
He didn't respond, but his face took on an expression of deep thought. Rising suddenly from his place by my side, he bowed to both me and Lucy.  
"Excuse me ladies" he said; "I have an urgent matter to attend to!"  
Lucy and I exchanged a bewildered look as he took his leave from the dressing room, but soon forgot him and concentrated on the task at hand.  
A few hours later, Lucy and I emerged from the dressing room, talking and laughing excitedly.  
"I've been invited to luncheon with some of the Highborn Ladies of Calormen and Archenland that have come for the Tisroc's ball, Ceridwen" she said apologetically; "I hope you don't mind me abandoning you?"  
"Don't worry about me!" I assured; "Go and have fun!"  
She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off in the opposite direction with a trail of handmaidens following in her wake.  
I looked around the town square that I was standing in and made my way over to a flower stand. There they were selling some odd- looking, yet strangely beautiful pale orange flowers.  
"Could I have a bunch of those please?" I asked pointing to the orange blooms.  
"Of course pretty lady!" responded the owner of the stall.  
I handed him the money and he smiled at me, giving me a yellow rose for free.  
"A beautiful flower, for a beautiful woman" he said and I smiled before starting my long climb up to the Palace.  
I arrived at the spot of my sister's funeral pyre, with my hair damp with sweat from the afternoon heat and my face and clothes dusty from the passing horses and carts that had kicked up the dirt on the roads.  
Up here it was cooler, with the breeze cooling my face and drying the sweat. I made my way over to a water pump not far off and washed my face and hands. Feeling refreshed, I sat in front of what was left of the pyre and placed my bunch of flowers on the mound of burnt wood and ashes.  
"Hello Tara" I said softly; "I've come to keep you company."  
I sat there for a long time. The sun began to set and I remained, marvelling at the sight before me.  
"I've been looking for you!"  
I turned to see Peter, walking up to me.  
"I should've realised sooner that you would be up here!"  
"I was admiring the sunset" I offered feebly, my heart beating rapidly as he sat down next to me on the dirty ground.  
"It really is a beautiful sight" he confirmed, though he was not looking at the sun.  
We sat for a few moments in silence, before curiosity got the better of me.  
"Where did you rush off to in such a hurry today?" I asked  
"I had something important I had to talk about with Prince Rabdesh!" he said, his eyes twinkling with humour.  
"About Lucy?" I urged  
"No!" he responded laughing; "You know what they say about curiosity and the cat!"  
I blushed at his remark and turned away so he wouldn't see it.  
"Don't!"  
"Don't what?" I asked confused  
"Don't turn away!" it was his turn to blush this time; "I like it when you blush, it's um- it's pretty!"  
I looked at him, stunned into silence. That's when he took my face into his hands and kissed me softly on the lips. I recoiled, shocked at his actions and he looked at me with panicked eyes. I had no idea why I had reacted this way, had I not dreamed of those lips for quite a while now? Peter had been in my thoughts for quite a while now and yet something held me back, I felt almost unworthy of him.  
"I'm sorry!" he stammered; "I don't know what came over me!"  
"I think I better go back to my rooms" I said; "Lucy will be looking for me!"  
He nodded his consent and helped me up, before escorting me back into the Palace. We arrived outside my door and stood staring at each other. As I turned to go in, he grabbed my hand and forced me to look at him.  
"I truly am sorry about before!" he mumbled  
"Don't worry about it" I said quickly; "Goodbye!"  
"Oh and Ceridwen" he said; "You're invited to the ball tomorrow. I meant to tell you, but um- well things got in the way!"  
"But I have nothing to wear!" I said in horror.  
"I think you'll find that has been dealt with!" he said, bowing before taking his leave.  
I went into the rooms, bid Lucy a hurried goodnight and went into my makeshift bedchamber. There hanging from my wardrobe was a silvery blue gown, fit for royalty.  
"Oh Peter!" I gasped; "How can I ever thank you for this?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Peter's POV. THE BALL, I'm so excited for this Chapter because….. You'll have to wait and see! I think I can safely say that I'm nearly halfway through the story and I'm going to make the next chapters slightly longer. I just want to warn you that there will be an erotic scene in this chapter, but I won't make it too graphic because I want to keep my T Rating. I hope you enjoy it drop a review if you like!

Peter: 20 years old

Ceri (dwen): 18 years old

Lucy: 16 years old

For this Chapter, my chosen piece of music is "Mhysa" from the Game of Thrones, Season 3 soundtrack. Play it for the love scene in the Chapter!

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters, locations or names which you recognise belong to me! All honours and the greatest respect to CS Lewis.

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. IT CONTAINS SEXUAL, THOUGH NOT VERY EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

**Chapter 5**

The day of the ball dawned as hectic and stressful. Though the sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing, I felt like a great weight was pushing hard at my chest.  
I had spent the whole morning either in my rooms or in Lucy's, so as to avoid the madness of the castle. Highborn lords and ladies were rushing through the town for last minute purchases, slaves were making final adjustments to the Palace decorations and carts filled to the brim with food and beverages were being constantly directed down to the kitchens.  
Despite spending all morning with them, Ceridwen had kept a safe distance from me, as if afraid that I might try to kiss her again. I felt so foolish for my actions and yet I did not regret kissing her.  
I reflected on this as I sat on my balcony reading, pausing only to recall the feeling of Ceridwen's lips on mine.  
"Your Grace" enquired one of my servants; "the hour is late and the ball begins at sunset."  
"You're right of course!" I responded, looking at the sky, which had begun to take a slight yellowish tinge.  
Not long after, I was knocking on the large white doors of Lucy's quarters. One of her handmaidens answered the door and directed me to a seat where I could wait for the two women to emerge. Quite content, I took a seat and began to read my book again.  
"Peter" I turned to see Lucy standing at the doorway not long after, looking ravishing in her gown of emerald green.  
"You look beautiful" I said kissing her softly on the forehead.  
"Ceridwen will be arriving a little while later" she said looking at me curiously; "what happened with you two Peter?"  
"Nothing of importance" I replied dismissively; "Come on, we better go, we're already late for the feast!"  
Ceridwen didn't arrive for the feast, but I tried not to think about her too much. I spoke to many Lords and Ladies, Princes and Princesses, Dukes and Duchesses, yet found only a few whose conversation was neither petty nor trivial.  
It was nearly eight o'clock, I was surrounded by a flock of giggling girls when I heard a name being announced that made my heart stop.  
"Miss Ceridwen Naida!"  
She stood in the candlelight on the other side of the room and her beauty made my heart flutter in delight. The dress truly did look magnificent and I allowed my legs to lead me over to where she stood shyly on the edge of the dance floor.  
"Milady" I said to her, bowing deeply before bringing her hand up to my mouth.  
She laughed softly at my behaviour, "How very nice it is to see you!" she said softly; "Only on my arrival here did I realise that I know nobody here save you, Lucy and Prince Rabdesh!"  
"Would you like to dance?" I asked my hand shaking slightly as I offered it to her.  
She offered me a grateful smile as I led her onto the dance floor and soon, all awkwardness was forgotten as we began to dance. She seemed to me like a breath of spring air, as she learned quickly to glide over the floor, drawing the gazes of many highborn men.  
It was quite a while later, that I was forced to give Ceridwen to another man. Jealousy seemed to brim from the ladies at the ball, as they watched in envy as Ceridwen stole the heart of many a dance partner.

**oOo**

"You were a slave?" the woman's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Ceridwen retold her story on her arrival in Tashbaan.  
"Well not really! You see I was captured by slave traders just outside the city!" Ceridwen said quickly, realising the mistake she had made.  
"Oh I see" the woman commented, giving her a disapproving look.  
"Ceridwen" I offered her my arm; "let's dance!"  
As we danced though, I could see she was distracted. I could tell she was afraid she had disclosed too much and her fears soon came true. Hushed conversations containing the word "slave" began to spread throughout the ballroom and the awestruck looks that had been offered so freely to Ceridwen upon her arrival, where now ones of distaste, even disgust.  
Suddenly, a rather striking woman pushed her way through the crowd and came near us.  
"Your Grace" she offered silkily; "will you not join us?"  
"I would be glad to" I replied shortly; "If you would let me first finish my dance with this young woman!"  
"I would advise against it your Majesty" said the Calormene; "she was a slave! To think that she should be allowed to be amongst us as if she were our equal!"  
I turned to see the tears pouring down Ceridwen's cheeks as she rushed towards the door.  
"Ceridwen!" I called after her.  
She paid me no heed and was soon out of sight. Catching Lucy's eye, who was standing a little way off, her mouth forming an O, I gave her a nod and rushed out after Ceridwen.  
I caught up with her, not far away from my quarters. She was hunched up against a wall, sobbing hysterically, her whole body shaking and the tears pouring continuously down her cheeks. I caught her in my arms and held her close as she cried. Soon, she broke away from me and looked into my face with her hazel eyes.  
"If I had left when I had meant to!" she sobbed; "This would never have happened! I wouldn't have been made a fool of in front of the whole court of the Tisroc!"  
"You were not to know!" I comforted; "Ceridwen, this is not your fault!"  
"No" she replied; "It's yours! Why did you have to be so charming? Why did you have to kiss me? Oh it's you Peter, don't you see? It's all you!"  
I looked at her for a moment, before capturing her lips in mine. She moaned softly and I responded by pushing her up against the wall, the wetness of her tears, dampening my own face.  
"Come with me" I said as we broke for air and pulled her towards my rooms.  
They were empty, but I locked the door none the less and led her through into my bedroom.  
"Peter" she whispered huskily; "help me!"  
I hurried to her side, and helped her remove her dress, my hands wandering freely over the curves of her body. She shuddered as I traced my finger over her bare breast and her cool hands were soon pulling at the fabric of my own clothes.  
We stood opposite each other, completely bared to each other for a moment before I pulled her close and pushed her onto my bed. I kissed her again, for all it was worth and when I felt my desire rising inside me, I looked her in the eyes.  
"Are you ready for this?" I asked, panting.  
She nodded furiously and I eased myself into her, our bodies finally joining as one. The heat emanating from both our bodies was a clear sign of our desire and never in my life had I felt so complete.  
"Peter" she sighed lustfully as we came to our climax and I grinned, realising that she had used my name twice in one night.

**oOo**

I woke at the break of dawn, to find Ceridwen's naked form pressed against mine.  
"Ceridwen" I whispered in her ear, tracing the lines of her body, from the breast to the hip and back again.  
"Don't!" she yawned, her body shuddering under my touch.  
"I can't help it" I said shrugging; "you're too beautiful!"  
Pushing herself up from the surface of the bed she began to plant kisses on my chest, her nails tickling me as she trailed them up and down my body, ghosting a few times over my most sensitive body part.  
"Don't!" I said, feeling my arousal growing.  
"See" she kissed me on the lips; "It's not nice is it?"  
We kissed for a while, our hands being held back by no boundaries. Soon enough, Ceridwen's arousal was evident and she straddled me, her eyes begging me desperately, but I removed her hands from my lower abdomen and looked at her seriously.  
"You are no virgin!" it was not a question.  
"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up" she sighed, getting off me and sitting cross- legged across from me.  
"Well?" I urged.  
"When I was still in Narnia, not long before my parents were killed, I had a lover." she said simply, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she tended to do when she was nervous; "It never amounted to anything, we just did it for fun! I was young and he was charming and I suppose in a way he seduced me."  
"I don't mind you know" I said, pulling her close to me; "You're not the only one who's been led astray by lust before!"  
"The chosen King of Aslan!" she gasped, feigning shock; "I don't believe it!"  
"Don't you?" I asked and pulled her onto my lap; "You know we're going to have to leave this room at one point!"  
"I know" she mumbled; "but not yet, it's still so early!"  
"You're beautiful Ceridwen!" I whispered, stroking her face.  
"Won't they talk?"  
"Who?"  
"The courtiers!" she affirmed.  
"Let them talk!" I shouted; "Let them say that I have taken a beautiful woman as a lover! Who could blame me?"  
She laughed at that and began to kiss my chest again, gradually moving lower and lower. I let my head drop back onto the pillows as she began her ministrations.  
There were things that needed to be sorted out, I realised that. I also realised that I loved the woman who was making love to me, but it wasn't the time to tell her that. No, that was a conversation for another time. With that in mind, I pushed her onto her back and entered her, both of us sighing in pleasure, our eyes and bodies radiating a lust that at this moment in time could not be contained.

**Author's Note: **Phew! That was some chapter! I wasn't going to go into that much detail, but I got a bit carried away with it! Never mind, I like it this way and I think it's good to see a less reserved side of our characters! I think Ceridwen deserved some happiness after all she's been put through, but forgive me if you found this too much! Until next time my friends and remember to leave a review!**  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Ceridwen's POV. I got a review and a couple more follows/favourites which made me SO happy. I hope you enjoy.

Peter: 20 years old

Ceri (dwen): 18 years old

Lucy: 16 years old

For this Chapter

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters, locations or names which you recognise belong to me! All honours and the greatest respect to CS Lewis.

**Chapter 6**

It was late morning by the time Peter and I left his quarters. The servants gave us strange looks when we unlocked the doors and I pushed past them, blushing furiously; not much imagination was needed to guess what King Peter had been up to the night before.  
I made my way to Lucy's rooms, keeping to the shadows so that I would not be recognised.  
"Ceridwen!" shrieked Lucy when I entered her parlour and rushed towards me, engulfing me in a bone- crushing hug; "Where have you been? We were so worried!"  
From the corner of my eye, as Lucy held me in her fierce embrace, I saw Prince Rabdesh rise to his feet and give me a curious look.  
"Where have you been?" she asked again, shaking me slightly so as to get my attention; "We looked everywhere for you, all over the Palace! Peter had disappeared into his room and- oh!"  
Her mouth formed a perfect O and her eyes scanned me, taking in my untidy appearance.  
"Oh!" she repeated and turned away from me, her arms by her sides were balled into fists; "Prince Rabdesh, would you please be so kind as to give us some privacy?"  
"As you wish Your Majesty" he came to stand in front of me; "I wish to apologise Miss Ceridwen, on behalf of my guests, for the ill way you were treated. You were not fairly treated and I hope my words are enough as an apology."  
"Thank you Your Highness" I replied; "your words mean a great deal to me!"  
With that, he pressed Lucy's hand to his lips, gave a small bow and left the room. Lucy turned on me as soon as the door was shut, her eyes like fire.  
"What in Aslan's Name do you think you were doing? Have you no idea of the consequences of your actions?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" I denied.  
"Don't you dare take me for a fool!" she snapped; "Do you deny that you slept with my brother last night?"  
"That's not really any of your business Lucy!"  
We both whipped around to see Peter standing in the doorway, his face flushed and his breathing heavy.  
"Peter!" I gasped as he quickly made his way over to me.  
"Lucy" he said seriously, wrapping his arm around my waist; "Can't you see?"  
"See that you're infatuated with one another? Of course I can see it! You're fools, what if she gets-"  
"Then I will marry her!"

**oOo**

Over the next few days, I kept a low profile as the guests began their journeys home. Soon the Palace was back to normal, and it was only the monarchs of Narnia left, waiting still for their ship to be ready to leave the harbour.  
It was a rainy day in Tashbaan and Lucy had gone off on a day trip with Prince Rabdesh and his two sisters. Peter and I had taken the day for ourselves and dismissed all the servants from his quarters. After a few hours of frolicking, we lay now, skin to skin on his bed, our breathing was heavy and our naked bodies were slick with sweat.  
"It shouldn't be too long now" he said softly as he stroked my hair; "I would say another week and then we can go home Ceri!"  
"Did you mean what you said the other day?"  
"Said about what?" he asked confused.  
"About marrying me?"  
He lifted himself up and rested on his elbow, looking down at me in perfect earnest.  
"Ceridwen" he began, pulling away the sheets to reveal my naked form, which I hastily tried to cover; "you are the most beautiful, most kind, most divine woman I have ever met in my life and it would be the greatest honour to marry you! I was going to wait for another time whenour attire was more proper, but to hell with that!"  
I gasped in shock and then began to laugh hysterically as he jumped off the bed and got down on one knee, fully naked.  
"Ceridwen, will you marry me?"  
Through fits of laughter, I flung myself at him, kissing every inch of skin that I could access.  
"Is that a yes?" he asked  
"Of course it's a yes!" I laughed; "yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
Pulling me tight against his chest, he stood up with me in his arms and twirled me round, before flinging me onto the bed and getting on top of me.  
"Are you quite sure?" he asked.  
"Yes**" **I replied nodding my head furiously  
"Good!" he laughed and got up from the bed leaving me to marvel at the sculpted lines of his body.

Not long after we had left Peter's rooms, did Lucy's party arrive back at the Palace, soaking wet and miserable.  
"We shan't be able to leave tomorrow!" Lucy said miserably after she had dried off; "The harbour master forbids us to, he is afraid the weather will climax into a storm!"  
"What if we go by land?" I enquired  
"That would take weeks and weeks"  
"I did it!" I pressed  
"But Ceridwen, we don't have time to spare! Susan and Edmund need us back in Narnia as soon as possible!"  
"And sitting here waiting to see when the weather will change is wasting time! Every day we can stop at an inn and trade for new horses, that way we can get back to Narnia as quickly as possible! It shouldn't take more than two weeks!"  
Lucy and Peter exchanged a look.  
"I suppose at the end of the day, it will take just as long as going by ship" said Lucy thoughtfully.  
So it was decided, that we would make the long journey across Calormene and Archenland to arrive back home. I knew the road would be treacherous, but this time I was not afraid, no slave traders could touch us and now I had Peter to look after me!  
That night, Peter did not come to bed with me. He spent the night with the Tisroc and Prince Rabdesh organising safe passage across Calormene. As I was taking a bath, something dawned on me and I jumped out of the water and summoned my hand maiden.  
"Can you remember the last time I bled?" I asked urgently.  
"No Miss Ceridwen, you haven't bled at all in your time here!"  
"Oh Aslan!" I gasped.  
It was as if the name had triggered something and a warm light filled the room, followed by the sound of soft singing. As the light cleared, I saw in front me a figure that I had longed for my whole life. I dropped down on one knee, my whole body shaking with anticipation, but I could not help the word that escaped from my lips.  
"Aslan!"


End file.
